


Glorious Bomb Attempt #4

by Lanternhill



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bobby Roode/other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Tommaso and Johnny plan a Glorious Bomb in Bobby's hotel room.Takes place months before NXT Takeover Chicago, so DIY are still happy.





	Glorious Bomb Attempt #4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Treat. Inspired by the prompt about DIY stalking Bobby Roode.

Tommaso eased one of Bobby's room keys out of his bag while Johnny kept Bobby occupied by talking to him about champagne. Tommaso didn't think Johnny knew his ass from his elbow when it came to champagne, but Bobby enjoyed lecturing people so it didn't matter. He wondered how Johnny had managed to talk him into this, but Johnny seemed to be able to talk him into anything. He wished he could say the reverse was true.

"Okay, Krug, got it," Johnny said while Bobby headed to the elevators.

Even though that left them alone in the lobby, Johnny still opted to whisper conspiratorially.

"Did you get it?"

Keeping in the spirit of things, Tommaso quickly flashed the key card in his palm before making it disappear behind his hand.

"Awesome," Johnny said. "He'll head down to the bar in a bit and then we can commence our operation."

Tommaso rolled his eyes at Johnny and they headed up to their shared room, which was a few doors down from Bobby's. Johnny glued himself to the peephole to watch for Bobby while Tommaso sprawled on one of the beds.

After several minutes, Johnny exclaimed in excitement.

"Okay, okay. He's gone. Time to move!" Tommaso and Johnny crept down the hallway to Bobby's room and Tommaso fumbled with the keycard when they reached the door. He felt weirdly nervous about their plan even though their previous Glorious Bombs had gone off well. Invading Bobby's hotel room brought things to a whole new level—a potentially illegal level. 

As Tommaso entered the room, his eyes widened a bit. It put his and Johnny's basic two double beds room to shame.

"How come we don't get a room like this? There's two of us and only one him." 

Johnny shrugged. "We are above such material concerns." Tommaso thought about Johnny's extensive Power Rangers collection and doubted that, but he kept quiet. 

"So, where should we set up?" Tommaso asked. 

Johnny walked around the room, seemingly considering their options. He looked under the bed, checked out the bathroom, and opened the closet by the door.

"Here," he said, pointing at the closet. Tommaso eyed it dubiously. They might not be Authors of Pain size, but it would be a tight fit. He had his own reasons for not wanting to be trapped so close to Johnny for who knows how long. 

"We could wait under the bed instead, Bucks style," Tommaso said.

"No. This way we can pop up behind him as soon as he walks in." Tommaso thought about it for a minute and then nodded in agreement. They squeezed into the closet together, at first face to face. There was no way to avoid touching and Tommaso's breath hitched at Johnny's closeness.

"Wow, your eyes are really blue even in this light," Johnny said. Tommaso looked down at him, not sure what to say. Johnny shifted around in the tight space so that his back was now turned to Tommaso's front. He wasn't sure that was any better.

"You have the song cued up?" Johnny asked. 

"Yep," Tommaso said and gripped his phone tighter in his hand. They stood in silence for awhile until Johnny spoke again.

"So what can we do for the next one to top even this?"

"A mid match Glorious Bomb," Tommaso answered. They then occupied the time with inventing new and increasingly ludicrous ways to pull it from dressing up like refs or cameramen to hiding out under the ring. Tommaso decided being squished in the closet wasn't so bad, with Johnny and him cracking each other up, the clean smell of Johnny's hair in his nose and Johnny's hand occasionally brushing against his. Tommaso was in the middle of explaining how Johnny could be waiting in the rafters, dressed up like Sting, when they heard the door click. He was almost disappointed. 

Bobby's muffled voice came through the closet door. "After you." 

_Shit_ , Tommaso thought. He had somebody with him. Johnny turned around fast and it made him bump his head against Tommaso's chin. He grimaced and bit down on his lip to keep from cursing. Johnny made an apologetic face and leaned in close to Tommaso's ear.

"What do we do?!"

Tommaso took a moment to enjoy Johnny's breath on his ear before answering.

"Wait until he's distracted and leave." Johnny nodded. It was a shame they wouldn't get to carry this one off, but it seemed wrong to involve some poor unknown woman in their caper. Tommaso figured she would already suffer enough as he listened to Bobby brag about himself to her. He whispered to Johnny. 

"Why didn't we consider him bringing someone back with him from the bar. He's a good looking guy."

Tommaso saw Johnny frown in the dim light.

"You think he's good looking?"

Tommaso shushed him as Johnny's voice was far too loud.

"I could see how his looks would be appealing to some people."

Johnny lowered his voice. "I don't know. I figured he just jerked off in front of a mirror or something."

Tommaso sighed and then flushed. Moans now emanated from beyond the door. Trust Bobby to be performatively loud when it came to sex. Johnny's body shook with silent laughter and Tommaso had to shut his eyes so he wouldn't break. If only there was some way to see what was going on—not that he wanted to _see_ —but they needed some way to tell which way Bobby faced or if he was properly distracted. He sounded distracted.

Johnny rested his head on Tommaso's chest, still giggling and Tommaso's free hand came to Johnny's waist. He found it difficult to think clearly like this, with Johnny so close to him. Maybe it was being squeezed together for the last hour, or the bonding over the past several months, or the sex noises coming from a few feet away, but Tommaso couldn't resist any more. He tipped Johnny's head up and kissed him. Johnny eagerly returned the kiss, pushing Tommaso back against the closet wall. Johnny kissed a little sloppily, over excited, but to Tommaso, it was perfect. He wrapped his arms around Johnny to get him as close as possible. And then Tommaso forgot about everything else besides Johnny's mouth on his and Johnny's hands touching him. He didn't even register the voice coming from just outside the closet.

"I'll get you an extra pillow." 

Tommaso's eyes blinked as the light came in from Bobby opening the door. Johnny's hand froze where it had crept under Tommaso's shorts. Bobby stood there, stunned. There was really nothing else to do. Tommaso hit play on the phone still clutched in his hand and the opening chords of Bobby's theme filled the room.


End file.
